In order to maximize accurate and convenient data input and retrieval, it has become common for industries and particularly the hospital industry to have computer terminals located at various locations throughout the building instead of a dedicated office or desk. These locations include hallways and patient rooms as well as offices so that these terminals or workstations can be used by various individuals on different shifts. Few, if any of the workstations are dedicated to an individual user. Therefore, instead of having office space dedicated to a single user and workstation, the workstations are placed where they are accessible by staff as needed and are usually accessed from a standing position.
Therefore it is important to have a workstation that does not take up much space and accommodates frequent use for short periods at a time. Furthermore, since users come in a variety of heights, it is necessary that the support arm for the workstation be vertically adjustable to accommodate the height requirements of the various users and maintain the monitor and keyboard in vertical and horizontal positions, respectively relative to the floor. The invention as described herein addresses these issues and provides advantageous solutions.